


(0_0)

by Ktxitx



Series: Home Madness... [8]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, but seriously, i guess it's supposed to be about spying..., like really, this is probably the craziest i've written so far, would you really expect this to go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Seriously, I will put a title later...Sungjae and Changsub want to have a nice date but a bunch of voyeurs/the rest of btob/they're kind of idiots in this keep chasing them...(this is seriously the craziest i wrote so far...)





	(0_0)

Sungjae couldn't sleep anymore (even though he wanted to), he stood up and messed his room up, trying to find something decent to wear a d ended up deciding he would take breakfast first.  
In the kitchen, he found Minhyuk eating and Ilhoon had a coffee in front of him and was staring in the distance, looking haggard...  
They heard Peniel and Eunkwang fighting for the bathroom, Peniel was defeated and Minhyuk disappeared with a pervy smile (i'll let his destination up to your imagination( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)).  
Ilhoon suddenly one-shotted his coffee, which had an immediate effect, he suddenly looked determined and ran upstairs...  
A bit later, Sungjae was still in the kitchen, Peniel had gone back to wait for the bathroom. When Minhyuk and Eunkwang went back downstairs, both seemingly in a really good mood, Sungjae didn't ask why because he preferred not knowing... however, he did ran away when he heard Changsub's voice in the stairs.

Meanwhile, Ilhoon was in the middle of waking Hyunsik up and since we are pure spirited people, we won't get into details, I will just say it was wild.

 

Changsub who was going to the kitchen, was, in his still half-asleep state, only thinking about the coffee he was going to drink and didn't understand when a wild, supposed Sungjae ran away from the kitchen when he entered it... He then remembered events from the day before and his cheeks reddened (fortunately for him, Minhyuk and Eunkwang were on their little cloud and didn't notice) and he tried to focus back on his beloved coffee but the wild Sungjae kept coming back in his thoughts...  
Meanwhile, Peniel was singing womanizer in his shower.  
Sungjae had fled to his room and was as red as a tomato. How was he going to spend the day with Changsub if only passing by him made him like that?...he decided that, for now, the best was to look for some clothes.  
When Peniel freed the bathroom, Sungjae invested it and stayed in there for a good half hour and when he came out again, he felt ready to fight the world (Changsub), he was well dressed up which surprised the others downstairs (Ilhoon and Hyunsik had eventually came down) because, usually, when he didn't have any schedule, Sungjae took hours before getting dressed and usually, looked like an unemployed middle aged man once he had finally changed...they all looked at him with suspicious eyes but Sungjae ignored them all (his shower's positive effect).  
Their stares became even more suspicious when Changsub came down and looked strangely neat when he usually looked like an old homeless man when he was home.  
The suspicions went even higher when Sungjae blushed hard while nodding when Changsub asked him if he was ready and it was an assembly that watched them leave from the window.  
"Could they be...?" was the only aloud question asked, by Minhyuk.  
They decided to track them (yes, with gps, Ilhoon had once fiddled with Changsub's phone) but let the lovebirds some advance in order not to be noticed...  
 ~~~~~~~~  
They took Changsub's car, drove away   
and to be franc, neither of them knew where they were going...they ended up by the sea without really knowing how.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The bunch of voyeurists were convinced the date had been planned to the minute, they had taken Hyunsik's car because it was discreet (black, unlike Ilhoon's red one...) and were on the road, brainstorming about what kind of stuff the two others would do...  
 ~~~~

They had settled on the beach, using a forgotten coat in the car as a seat and since there was a lot of wind, the beach was completely empty, it was perfect.  
Sungjae's morning shyness had gone away during the drive.  
They were in the middle of a little making-out session when Sungjae noticed a familiar car in the distance...he thought for a while and concluded that yes, it was more than very likely... he stopped Changsub who looked at him interrogatively and Sungjae made a micro nod in the car direction. Changsub looked rapidly and saw a car that looked strangely like Hyunsik's... They exchanged a look:  
\- Do you think they're...?  
\- Definitely, they're definitely spying on us...  
\- What should we do ?  
Sungjae thought for a while...how could they get rid of them ?  
Sungjae arbored an evil smile (in the car: why did they stop and look so serious now? (M), do you think they noticed us ? (P), Noooooo, I don't think they are paying attention to the world around them (I)...)  
 - We can make it uncomfortable to watch. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Changsub looked at Sungjae cautiously, where had the innocent Sungjae from the morning gone? He then proceeded to nod, there wasn't anyone else around anyway...  
They started their little making-out session at a bit higher level this time and horrified gasps were heard in the car, «omg, are they serious?», «close your eyes kids!» and they all ended up closing their eyes, not daring to look at what was happening. They opened them again when they heard an engine  noise and saw that the lovebirds had deserted the beach (laughing really hard).

They didn't go far (the beach that was right next to the one they had first stopped at) and went out of the car. Sungjae, full of energy, dragged the older on the dike and sat on the rocks, facing the sea (not too close though, there were waves), where they couldn't be seen from the beach. Sungjae regularly checked if Hyunsik's car appeared in the distance. Since they weren't seeing it, the started to relax and laughed because of the absurdity of the whole situation...

The rest hadn't made the same mistake of parking the car where the others could see it. They established a comando mission, since Eunkwang wasn't discreet, he would stay with Peniel (that had been kind of dragged in and didn't want to get out of the car because of the wind) and Hyunsik who stayed behind the steering-wheel in case of an early retreat  
Minhyuk, who was small and discreet, went away, followed by Ilhoon...

They half scrawled to the dike and stayed on the rocks facing the beach.  
That's the moment they got the fright of their life: Changsub's head popping out of behind the rocks, making the most monstrous derpy face they had ever seen, it was a once-in-a-lifetime face and they couldn't do anything but run away with Sungjae's laugh resonating behind them...

They ran back to the car and started retreating fastely. Ilhoon looked chocked and Minhyuk seemed groggy.  
They decided they had troubled the two lovebirds enough and went back home, disheartened...  
 They were home and all felt bored...they were all scattered in the living-room, defeated.

Suddenly, Ilhoon, who had been on his phone for a while, exclaimed that they were going to the amusement park and they all exchanged knowing looks...it is way easier to spy on people at an amusement park.

Without further discussion, they all went to find some camouflage and this time, they took Peniel's car.  
They drove to the amusement park and decided to split up once inside: Minhyuk and Peniel, Hyunsik, Ilhoon and Eunkwang.  
Hyunsik and Eunkwang brought candy floss while Ilhoon went investigating, he found Minhyuk and Peniel enjoying ice-cream and they exchanged signals, he managed to find Sungjae and Changsub right before the two entered the haunted house.

He said in the chatroom ( which was named: WE WON'T GET CAUGHT THIS TIME) that had been created in the car that they were at the haunted house and sat on a bench, waiting for Hyunsik and Eunkwang to join him.  
Meanwhile, Peniel and Minhyuk had gotten on the Great Wheel and were sending pictures from up above.  
~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Sungjae and Changsub after having lunched at the beach (they had bought food at a convenience store) had had the idea of going to the amusement park and were now in the haunted house. Sungjae was so scared he had been holding Changsub's hand since they had entered and didn't seem ready to let it go. Changsub kept asking him why he had insisted on going inside if it scared him that much and Sungjae answered it was a question of honor. He had to beat the haunted house.  
Throughout the whole thing, Changsub spent more time laughing at Sungjae's reactions than getting scared and once they got out, Sungjae told him they should go on the highest and scariest ride the amusement park had with an evil smile.  
They were followed closely by the trio (it seemed Minhyuk and Peniel had forgotten the point of coming here) and to Eunkwang's horror, they headed for the roller coasters. He stopped at a merry-go-round and told Hyunsik and Ilhoon to go without him. He would wait for them here. And went on the merry-go-round, only grown-up in the middle of little children.  
Minhyuk and Peniel found him a while later, having fun with the kids while waiting to have another round and they took him with them, meanwhile, the chatroom was spammed by Ilhoon who kept sending pictures of Hyunsik and him and blurred pictures of Sungjae and Changsub getting in the roller coaster and getting out of it. Sungjae seemed overly happy and Changsub looked like he had just escaped death.  
Later, the five got together again and planned what they would do next.  
They were at a picnic table and did not notice a wild Sungjae passing by, coming back from the bathroom, neither did they notice him laughing and sending a picture of them plotting to Changsub.  
They decided that since they couldn't get rid of them, they would just let them have fun and would destroy their fun once back home. They went back to their occupations.  
Sungjae then had an idea:  
_Hey old man, you know what? We're going to show them why we're the best at spying...  
An evil smirk appeared on Sungjae's face. And he dragged Changsub around, and they took pics of the others following them. «You see, now we've got blackmail material !».  
Changsub didn't really see the point of it but let the younger do whatever he wanted because he knew that he wouldn't listen to him anyway...  
(By the way, none of the 5 voyeurists noticed they had been discovered...)  
They happily spied on the two for the rest of the afternoon and then went home earlier (it would be suspicious otherwise). Once home they were all really pleased with themselves. And made dinner.  
Meanwhile, Sungjae and Changsub were still at the amusement park, Sungjae ran around very happy because the spying team had left and the only way Changsub had found to calm him down was to stuff food in his mouth after having seated him down on a bench.  
They went back home later and found everybody watching an old comedic movie. Sungjae started staring at them with a smirk and they all started to feel uncomfortable...  
«Hello there...how was your day ?» asked Sungjae  
They looked at each other, and Minhyuk was the only who gathered the bravery to answer: «....fi...fine?»  
Sungjae was now in front of the TV, he looked scary, why in the world did he have to be so tall !  
He took out his phone and told them to look at what he had just sent them. Meanwhile Changsub had gone to the kitchen and had come back with some tea and looked like he was watching some great spectacle.  
They all looked at their phone and had received pictures of them tailing Sungjae and Changsub in a chatroom named «You should be ashamed of yourselves...»  
Then he sent another that was «GOT YOU YOU STUPID GUYS» laughed and dragged Changsub away mumbling something about getting revenge by annoying the whole house all night and it took some while for the others to understand what he actually meant while Changsub's evil laugh was ringing in the house...  
The next day, they all promised each other they would never tail Sungjae and Changsub on a date ever again, it wasn't that it wasn't funny, the consequences were just too much...

 

 

Epilogue:  
Even though they had promised, they couldn't help but do it again some while later, when they saw them getting out of the house and that Ilhoon innocently checked his phone and exclaimed «Cinema... GUYS IT'S CINEMA THIS TIME!» and they decided that they would be more discreet at the cinema and tailed them again. They should have thought this through and not forget Sungjae's sixth sense and the next day, they promised each other they wouldn't do it anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> It was a crazy fun to write it. By the way, I have absolutely no idea weitheir the word "voyeurist" exists but I got too lazy to find another word and just left it... and it ended up a lot longer than it was supposed to...  
> If there are any typos left...I am really sorry, I will try to spot them all!!!!!!!!!  
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
